


Promise

by amorflorece



Series: Angstober 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angstober, How Do I Tag, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Way Too Many Feelings, too many italics to match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorflorece/pseuds/amorflorece
Summary: Day Two: You Said You Loved Me // Iwaoi-------Iwaizumi saw the tears glisten as they began to roll down Oikawa’s cheeks. The way his hands shook in a certain frustration Iwaizumi remembers too well. The trembling of lips, the short agitated breaths, and the same anger filled eyes. Anger that he knew was less pointed towards him, and more towards the silent crier in front of him.





	Promise

“Tooru, we are not having this conversation right now.” 

Oikawa felt his blood boil at the words coming out of Iwaizumi’s mouth. His face pulled into a scowl, “What do you mean ‘we’re not having this conversation right now’?! We are  _ absolutely  _ having this conversation right now.” 

Iwaizumi snuck a glance at the back door of Oikawa’s house, hoping for once that Oikawa’s family was granting them at least a little privacy. He turned back to face his boyfriend, whose eyebrows were drawn into a frown, his lip pouting. 

Iwaizumi sighed, “You know I couldn’t pass up this opportunity, Tooru. They have an incredible medical program,  _ and  _ they were going to offer me almost a full ride.” 

“You  _ promised  _ me that we wouldn’t be so far apart.” Oikawa couldn’t help the whine etched into his voice. “Hajime, you’re going to school six hours away. How do you think this is fair to me and your family?” 

“Well lucky for me, my family was thrilled when I told them that I was accepted.” Iwaizumi rebutted, his words coming out a little harsher than he wanted. “_They_ understood how important this was to me, and how I can’t possibly base my whole future off of a promise.” 

“It was a promise made to me, your best friend and boyfriend. Whom will now be six hours away!” 

“You’re being irrational.” Iwaizumi said, eyes wild, unable to understand Oikawa’s overreacting. "You of all people should know that this was something that I've always wanted." 

Oikawa felt himself panic, breaths coming in too shallow and his eyes were watering rapidly. He couldn’t possibly be  _ crying  _ over this. He  _ was  _ being irrational, he’s even allowed his old crybaby habits to resurface at the _thought_ of having Iwaizumi  leave him . 

Iwaizumi saw the tears glisten as they began to roll down Oikawa’s cheeks. The way his hands shook in a certain frustration Iwaizumi remembers too well. The trembling of lips, the short agitated breaths, and the same anger filled eyes. Anger that he knew was less pointed towards him, and more towards the silent crier in front of him.

Iwaizumi’s previous irritation left his body, his face softened just like when they were kids. “Look, Tooru, I’m sorry-” 

“You said you loved me.” Oikawa whispers, tone low and uneven. 

The statement was so unexpected Iwaizumi didn't have time to hide his wide eyes and slack jaw. _Of course, _he loved Oikawa.

“And I do,” Iwaizumi whispers back desperately, the moment too fragile to speak any louder. “Tooru, I don’t love anyone else the way I love you.”

“Then, why can't you stay?” 

Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa, straight into those beautiful light brown eyes. Oikawa stares right back.

“We can’t follow each other forever,” Iwaizumi's chest burns, and he can't believe they're having this conversation. _He fucking told Oikawa he didn't want to have this conversation. _

"Hajime, we've been together since we were four. We don't know anything different."

"That's why we have to learn what it's like to be apart."

Oikawa is the first to break eye contact. He badly wants to reach out and hold Iwaizumi's hand, just like he has all of these years. Wants to always have him there beside him, the constant pillar of strength he's had since he was only a child. 

Iwaizumi wants to tell Oikawa to forget all about this conversation, and take him by the hand to lead him up to his room, to hold him close. He wants to run his fingers through that soft, thick hair of his and call him "shittykawa" when he says something stupid. He longs to always have this confident, arrogant jerk by his side forever. 

But you can't always get what you want. 

The stinging sensation in his eyes feels unfamiliar, and they haven't said a word for a while now. The silence stretching out over the space between them. 

Oikawa turns back to him, a sad smile that never reaches his eyes taking over his features. His lips are still trembling with unheard sobs, and Iwaizumi is about to step forward and whisk him away, when he hears a small voice. "You're gonna miss me, you know?"

Iwaizumi returns the barely there smile the best he can, ignores the sound of his heart parting in two. "More than you'll ever know." 

The sun behind them had set, and the dark sky envelops them quickly, its stars shining down sadly. 


End file.
